Inkmaster
by xXbookwormXx
Summary: Ok Inkheart is all just a book, but what happens when the plot of the story becomes real for two kids by the name of Roxas and Namine.


**A/N:** Ok this is my first Fan Fic. Its not very good but its something so dont be to harsh.

JUST SO EVEYONE KNOWS I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THESE CHARACTERS!!!!!! I own the characters but not the names ok!!!!!!!!!!!!! All credit for the names goes to SquareEnix and Cornelia Funke. Anything you see here that is not from Inkheart or Kingdom Hearts is mine!!!

Thank You,

Ashley

O and i want to appologise right away for all the punctuation errors!!! I wrote this a long time ago and i dont really feel like changing anything so just bear with me please!

* * *

Chapter One The Book

The rain hit the window like little fingers taping on the glass. Namine listened to the rain for a minute then turned and looked at her brother in the bunk above her. It was early, very early and she couldnt help thinking about the book she had read that day, Inkheart a beautiful book about a daughter and father who can read characters out of a book. Oh how much she dreamed of the ability to read aloud and have her favorite characters standing next to her, but then she remembered Capricorn and Basta. She could not forget those names. The names that brought fear to her heart, she started to think of something else for fear of Basta suddenly appearing in her and her brothers room just because she was thinking about him. She could just imagine Bastas razor sharp knife at her throat then she was snapped out of her thought by a very loud beeping noise. Namine was caught by surprised and almost fell out of bed. Once she contained herself she realized that the beeping noise was her older brother, Roxas. His alarm clock was going off and he quickly hit snooze. Namine wondered why her alarm didnt go off, she had thought that her alarm clock was set for the same time. She glanced over at her clock to see the time, 4:00!!!!! She wondered why Roxas was up at four. Roxas quietly got out of bed at walked out the door, Namine quietly followed. Why was Roxas out of bed, She wondered. Roxas walked to the kitchen and ate a croissant and drank a glass of milk. Then he walked to the front door and quickly walked up to a man with a long black cloak and a stopwatch, the man hit the stop button like he was timing Roxas. The man said that Roxas was late. Namine tried to see if she could identify the man but he had a black hood over his head. Then the man and Roxas walked around the corner and disappeared. Namine followed and saw the man and Roxas getting into a car and drive away. Ive got to tell my parents thought Namine but then instead of running home to tell her parents she called for a taxi and followed them. As soon as the car pulled over and Roxas and the man got out Namine tolled the taxi driver to wait here and as soon as she got out the taxi driver drove away and she almost yelled at him before she remembered that she wasnt supposed to be there. She looked around, they were at an abandoned warehouse downtown. She stood for a moment feeling the cool rain fall against her skin. When Namine finally built up enough courage to go in she quietly entered. The warehouse was filled to the brim with books! Then she wondered why Roxas was here, he hated reading, it wasnt that he couldnt read he just wouldnt, only magazines and news papers, but these were novels. Everywhere she looked there was books. Then she looked over at Roxas and the man. Roxas kept on calling the man The Inkmaster. Namine thought to herself, hes probably a book collector who lets his books sit on some shelf collecting dust and leaving them with the longing to be read. Then the Inkmaster as Roxas so oddly called him gave Roxas a book and not just any book that book was the book Namine knew all to well and that book was the one she tried to hunt down in the library so many times but failed, that book was Inkspell. The sequel to Inkheart. Oh how much she wanted to read that book. It was the second book in the inkheart trilogy. She was so overwhelmed to see that there was still a copy left that she almost forgot to stay hidden. When she saw Roxas and the Inkmaster going towards the door she remembered she had no way of getting home. She reached for her cell phone to call the taxi service again but dropped her phone, as it hit the ground it made a small but still hearable clang. The Inkmaster and Roxas turned just in time to see Namine reaching for her phone. 'Namine?' asked Roxas, the way he said her name sounded as if he were saying the name for the first in his life. 'What are you doing here?' 'I could ask you the same question.' answered Namine. 'You shouldnt be here, its not safe and your to young to be her alone.' said Roxas, 'Do mom and dad know youre here?' He asked me. 'No they dont know, and just because your older doesnt mean that this place isnt as equally dangerous to me than you!' yelled Namine in rage. She hated it when Roxas treated her like a baby, she was only two years younger yet he acted as if they were five years apart. Namine was thirteen and she was very mature for here age. 'Why are you even here, why are you getting up at four o clock to see a man with Inkspell, I would understand if mom or dad or even me got up at four for a book but you, I didnt even know you liked books.' 'I like this one. I saw how much you liked Inkheart I decided to read it myself, I had a longing to find out what happened to Meggie and Dustfinger and Farid and Mo.' 'Why didnt you tell me?' I asked shocked, because we had always shared everything with eachother. 'It wasnt you I was keeping it from it was my friends, they hated reading almost as much as I did, I didnt want them to know and I didnt want you telling them or talking about it around them.' 'Come on lets go home' said Namine, in a tone that reassured Roxas that she wouldnt tell. On the drive home Roxas had a guilty look on his face. 'Roxas, whats wrong?' asked Namine. 'Nothing.' he replied. 'That wasnt why you didnt tell me about Inkspell was it?' Roxas only replied with a quiet ,'Just forget it.' and that was all he said, noting more. After that all they heard on the ride home was the rain, falling upon the car.

Chapter Two Questions

When Roxas and Namine arrived home they snuck in and quietly shut their bedroom door. Just as they were about to go back to sleep Namine turned to Roxas and said, 'Alright, spill. I know you didnt tell me everything.' Roxas answered, 'I dont know what youre talking about, I just didnt want anyone to know I liked to read. thats all, theres no big secret.' Namine didnt believe him but she was tired and had school tomarrow, so she didnt push the case any further. Namine turned to him and said, 'Fine but you better get some rest too.' The she closed her eyes and fell asleep. If only Namine would have been listening carefully to the rain outside, maybe she would have heard the sound of a quiet knock on her window. Roxas who was familiar with the difference between the knock and the rain jumped out of bed quickly and drew back the curtains. Then he saw him. The man was a little more than a shadow. Only his face gleamed in the darkness. His hair clung to his wet forehead. The rain was falling on him, but he ignored it. He stood there motionless, arms crossed over his chest, as if that might warm him a little. Roxas motioned to the front door, then the man disappeared, fading into the darkness. Roxas hurried to the front door, he opened it and the night came in, dark and threatening, the rain coming in slightly.

(that part was quoted from the book Inkheart just so everyone knows.)

'Dustfinger?' Roxas called into the darkness, 'Is that you.' As suddenly as the man had come he emerged from the darkness. He whiped his face of with his sleave and offered Roxas his hand. 'How are you Roxas?' 'What are you doing here!' shouted Roxas. 'The ink weaver will be very displeased to know that you left the werehouse.' 'Oh, what is he going to do.' answered Dustfinger, 'Kill me? He wouldnt dare, that would ruin his precious book.' Roxas still not happy replied, 'That may be so but what is to stop him from killing me?' Dustfinger, not even stopping to think answered, 'No, he needs you, at least until he returns me to-' Dustfinger was cut off by Roxas who had put his hand over his mouth. 'Shhh' He said, 'I think someone is coming.' Roxas and Dustfinger both turned only to see the shadow casted by the two of them wave in the moonlight. They brushed of the subject and walked away. If only they would have strained their eyes hard enough to see Namine sitting in the shadow of the hallway. As soon as they walked away Namine stood up. _Who is this Dustfinger person? And why would the ink master be disappointed if he left. And how would killing Dustfinger change a book?_ These questions swirled in her head. Then it hit her, Dustfinger, she thought. From Inkheart. Now she understood why the book would be ruined or why ink master would be disappointed but that left one more unanswered question. How did he get here? That was one question Namine could not answer.

Chapter Three Answers

Dustfinger and Roxas quietly walked to the garage. Careful to not awaken Roxas's sister or parents. Roxas turned to Dustfinger and asked, ⌠So why have you come? What was so important that you had to leave the warehouse? Dustfinger answered, I've come to warn you. Warn me? About what? Said Roxas in a surprised tone. I've come to warn you about Capricorn. That's all he needed to say.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Namine followed the two until they reached the garage door. Namine had put her ear to the door and listen to the conversation being held on the other side. All she heard was something about a warning and she heard one more thing, Capricorn. Namine opened the door quietly so as not to attract attention. She quickly hid behind a stack of boxes and listened. Dustfinger looked at roxas, his long red hair turning with him. 'Roxas, come with me, you need to get away, far away.' Roxas turned to Dustfinger and said, 'Fine but I want to bring Namine too.' Dustfinger nodded his head and turned and was about to open the door when he saw movement behind a stack of boxes. Roxas saw it too. Roxas flicked on the lights and saw Namine. Roxas looked surprised and disappointed. Roxas yelled, 'Namine? What are you doing out here!' Namine instead of answering looked down and a single tear fell down her face. Roxas, feeling guilty that he freaked out told Namine that he was sorry. Roxas helped Namine up and Dustfinger came with them outside. Namine then asked what was going on. Roxas said, 'Ok, but your not going to believe me.' Namine answered, 'Try me.' Roxas told her, 'Ok, You know how Meggie and Mo from Inkheart can read the characters out of books?' 'Ya.' Said Namine. 'Well so can I. Namine,' with a confused look on her face asked, 'So Is that how Dustfinger and Capricorn got here?' 'Yes.' Said Roxas. Dustfinger interrupted and said, 'Roxas, Capricorn is coming, tonight.' Roxas whirled around and stared at Dustfinger, 'TONIGHT!' He exclaimed. Namine looked at Dustfinger and asked, 'What does he want with us.' Dustfinger answered, 'Not us, he wants your brothers ability to read.' Just as suddenly as dust finger had arrived another figure appeared in the gloom. The group heard the figure approach and turned to see Capricorn standing before them.  
His long white hair resting on his long black cloak. Roxas stood in front of Namine, protecting her from the great evil that lay before them. Capricorn spoke slowly and clearly, 'Give me the book.' Roxas said, 'Im sorry sir I dont have it.' Capricorn, still slowly but this time filled with rage said, 'Dont play games boy we both know you have the book so hand it over.' Roxas once angain answered, 'I say again sir, I dont have it.' 'You foolish boy, you are messing with the wrong person now hand me the book!' Screamed Capricorn, his voice rising with every word. 'I dont have it!' Namine leaned over to Roxas and asked, 'Where is it?' Roxas whispered, 'With the Inkmaster.'

* * *

Ok R&R

Thanx for reading! I dont know if im gonna continue to write more but that all depends on the reviews so ya.


End file.
